Our Love Will Never Fade
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Whoohoo! The love story of Eiko and Vivi are back and now UpDaTeD!! Read now and please,review okay? *Now UpDaTeD every week!!*
1. Default Chapter

FFIX Fanfiction  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Our Love Will Never Fade  
Disclaimer:FFIX characters are belonged respectfully to Squaresoft.All the materials and ideas are copyrighted  
to the original author.So no copying! ;) Comments,criticsm or whatsoever please send to the mentioned address  
above.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter1:The Beginning of the new beginning  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lady Eiko!" A voice pierce through the sky.It was Dr.Tot's.Looks like he's aftering the Princess of Lindblum,Lady  
Eiko.Eiko is running away from her lessons,as usual.  
"No Dr.Tot! I don't want to learn all this stuff anymore! It's no fun!" shouted Eiko.Eiko is now 17 years old.She'd grown  
into a fine lady,with long blu silky hair tied with a ribbon the end.Eiko is rather upset with the whole princess thing.  
It doesn't suit her.The frilly dress looks funny on her.Even is she tried to complain about it to her adoptive father and  
mother,Regent Cid and Lady Hilda,they just laughed at her.  
  
"Oh Eiko." Regent Cid chuckled."I know you can't handle this all very well.You're not the only one,Garnet is the same  
as you when she was little."  
"Really?Is that true,mother?" Eiko asked,excitedly.  
"Yes." Lady Hilda smiled."She really is an active child.She just can't keep still.But she began to get used to all this  
very quick.You should be like her Eiko,don't you dreamed of being just like her?"  
Eiko nodded.She really do wanted to be just like her.As she was about to ask permission to leave,Regent Cid stopped  
her.  
  
"Eiko dear.There's something i want to say to you."  
"Yes father?"  
"You're 17 now.Girls at your age should get a boyfriend." Upon hearing this,Eiko blushed.  
"What?F--Father! I...I....." Eiko blurted out,shyly.Regent Cid and Lady Hilda smiled at her.Her cute antics never fails to   
amuse them.  
"I know Eiko.You're not ready yet.Take your time,don't rush it.The time itself will come to you." Lady Hilda says.  
"Y--Yes mother." With that,Eiko scampered out the throne room.  
  
Eiko ran outside the castle to get some air.It's been awhile since she didn't visit the town.While she was running,she  
bumped accidently on someone.Both of them fell down.  
  
"Oh my! I'm terribly,terribly sorry! I didn't meant to do it." Eiko pleaded.  
"Don't worry.I'm fine.I'm used to being fall down."the boy replied.He's in his 20.His hair are black,with eyes shines like the  
golden sun.Eiko somehow remembers the same eyes.But who?She'd met someone who have this kind of eyes,but who?  
"Oh i better hurry.Sorry for bumping into you Eiko." he says,and runs off.Eiko was surprised.Only the people she'd knew  
called her that name.  
  
Later at night,Eiko is out on the balcony.She stares into the stars.She can't help thinking about that boy.His eyes,his eyes.  
It shone like someone she'd knew.Who is it?Eiko decided to forget about this and went to sleep.Maybe that'll help her  
forget the incident.  
  
-End of chapter 1  
Author's note-Well this story circulates on Eiko so i only focused on her more than any other characters. 


	2. Chapter2:Who are you?

FFIX Fanfiction  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Our Love Will Never Fade  
Disclaimer:FFIX characters are belonged respectfully to Squaresoft.All the materials and ideas are copyrighted  
to the original author.So no copying! ;) Comments,criticsm or whatsoever please send to the mentioned address  
above.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter2:Who are you?  
-------------------------------  
  
Morning has come.Eiko woke up early.Even though she had a nice good sleep,she still can't forget about him.She must  
know who he is,she must.On the other hand,today Eiko is going to pay a little visit to Alexandria.It's been awhile since she  
last went there.She wanted to meet everyone,especially her Zidane.She wears the similar dress to Garnet's recent dress  
during their past adventure,only that the color and design are different.As usual,she runs instead of walking.Suddenly,she  
bumped into a large,angry looking guy.Eiko thought that this means trouble.If she uses her powers to fight him,she'll end  
up ruining Lindblum with her eidolons.So she can't use it.The angry man turned and looked at her,  
  
"Hey!You're gonna pay for what you've done!" he snarled.Eiko shuddered a bit.She bravely shouted out.  
"If you hurt me,my father are going to get you!He's the king!"  
"Hah." The man laughed."I don't care whether your father is a king or you being a princess.What matters to me is you're  
ganna pay it." he shows his fist.Eiko shuts her eyes,can't bear to look.Suddenly,a familiar voice shouts out.  
  
"Hey!Leave her alone!"  
  
What?Eiko opens her eyes only to see that it was him.He looks a bit afraid,but still managed to be brave.The man laughed  
at him.  
  
"Oh,here comes the hero,saving the poor maiden.How sweet,what are you going to do,skinny?" he sarcastically says.The  
boy became furious.  
"Don't make me hurt you." he warned.The man took no warning.He laughed even more harder.  
"You're asking for it!" The boy suddenly casts Firaga unexpectedly at the man.The man's pants were on fire and he ran away.  
Eiko on the other hand were astonished.For all her life,only black mages can cast such spells.Who is he?  
  
"You're alright?" he asks.He offers a hand,helping Eiko to get on her feet.Eiko stared at him.  
"Hope you're not hurt." he added.Eiko shooked her head.Eiko's desire to know his identity growing stronger.She asks him,  
  
"May i ask something?Who are you?"  
"Me?Honestly,i don't know who i am.For what i'm certain,i knew you for a long time.You and the others know me too."  
"You using the Firaga....does that means you're...you're..."  
"That's right.I'm Vivi."  
"But why are you in human form?I mean how DID you became human?You're supposed to be a black mage!"  
"I don't know." he closes his eyes."All i know is when i woke up one day,i'm in this form.I don't know who or what makes  
me change into a human." he opens his eyes,smiled.Eiko is happy to see her old friend.She hugged him tightly with joy.  
"Oh Vivi! It's been a long time!We thought you were dead!Come with me,i'm going to Alexandria.There you will meet the  
others!"  
  
-To Be Continue  
  
Author's Note:Rather short story huh?Well,more coming on the way!Please support by giving reviews okay? 


	3. A Surprising Visitor

FFIX Fanfiction  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Our Love Will Never Fade (continue)  
Disclaimer:Again....i do not own the characters alright?All the materials and ideas in this are originally copyrighted to the owner.So no copying, ;)   
Comments,suggestion,criticism please send to the mentioned adress above.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:A surprising Visitor  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Eiko and Vivi both arrived at the Alexandria.Oh the memories......sweet memories...this is where they all began.Without wasting time,they went   
straight to the castle.Zidane is seen playing with his childrens in the garden as his wife,Garnet looks on.A princess and a prince.They named them  
Alex and Stephanie.Alex is the older brother,while his sister are younger.Zidane and Garnet both now in the age of 27.Nothing much have changed  
in those two.Except for Zidane,his face is more resembles to his late brother,Kuja.Eiko merrily called out to him.  
  
"Hello you two!" she shouted.  
"Hmm? Oh hello Eiko! It's been a long time! How are you?" Zidane hurriedly went towards them.He was so happy to see Eiko.  
"I'm fine.It is been a long time! I missed you so!" Eiko says as she hugs Zidane.Zidane can't help it but laugh.Garnet hurrily join them.  
"Who's this fine lad,Eiko?" Garnet asks.  
"You won't believe if i tell you all." Eiko replied.  
"Try me." Zidane says.  
"Alright.I'll tell you.This boy is actually....Vivi!"  
  
Zidane and Garnet was shocked beyond words.Garnet didn't believe her.  
  
"Are you sure he is?"  
"Let me test him.I know Vivi well than any of you." Zidane says.As he went to Vivi,he asks.  
"Alright.Did you remember what did i taught you?" he asks.Vivi didn't have any complications at all.  
"You told me to be brave.To be brave on every decision i took."  
  
Upon hearing that,Zidane smiled.  
  
"Yup.He's Vivi alright."  
"How do you know?" his wife asks.  
"I always give him some encouragement whenever he's feeling down.He remembers it.And besides,look at those eyes.It's Vivi's,isn't it?"  
"Why yes.....he is Vivi! Oh Vivi! Why did you became a human? You're suppose to be a Black Mage!" Garnet says.  
"I really wished to tell you why..but....i myself didn't know why." Vivi replied slowly.  
  
Zidane suddenly interrupts them.  
  
"C'mon now.Let's go in the castle.There we can talk more about you,Vivi."  
  
All of them went into the castle.Near the entrance,there stood Steiner and Beatrix,guarding the castle.They were a bit shocked to see the unexpected  
visitor.  
  
"Who is he,your highness?" Steiner asks Zidane.Zidane feels a bit uneasy upon hearing that.  
"C'mon Steiner.I already told you,call me just 'Zidane',okay?"  
"As you wish." Steiner replies politely.Beatrix on the other hand,is looking hard on Vivi's face.  
"Those eyes.It was the same as the Black Mages." she says.  
"Yes,Beatrix.You're right about the Black Mages.And you won't believe this,..he is Vivi.Our long lost pal!" Zidane replies.  
"What?" Beatrix asks,shockly.  
"Impossible!M-Master Vivi?!" Steiner blurts out.  
"Yes,Steiner.It's long since we last met."Vivi says,smiling.  
"M--Master Vivi! Oh how long i have missed you!"  
"Hey Rusty.Don't be too emotional,alright?" Zidane says to Steiner who is now with shiny eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Later,in the meeting room....  
  
"Oh so that's what happened." Garnet says.  
"You don't remember why you became like this?" Zidane asks.  
"No." Vivi shook his head slowly. "My life is actually should end now,for all Black Mages have short term of life.I 'stopped' just like them.But when i  
opened my eyes,i'm no longer a Black Mage."  
"Weird." Eiko says.  
"There must be a secret to this.We should go to the Black Mage to ask the Black Mages.We could find some clue there."Zidane suggested.  
"Yes.Good idea! We'll depart tomorrow.Eiko,Vivi,you should stay here for a night.I'll inform your father about this,Eiko.So don't worry." Garnet says.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Night has come to cover the day.Dear Eiko can't sleep.She stares out into the sky at the boat deck.She adores stars.It reminds her of eidolons.As  
she was about to move,a voice calls out to her.  
  
"Eiko?"  
"Huh?" she spins around,only to see..."Oh it's you Vivi."  
"Can't sleep huh?" he says.  
"Yeah....there's alot on my mind lately.Why were you here?"  
"I can't sleep too." he grinned.Oh how cute....Eiko thought.She never knew Vivi could be more cuter in his human form.  
"C'mon.Sit here.We'll watch the stars together."  
"Alright."  
  
Both of them watched the glorious stars.Both in their hearts thinks about each other,Is this what they call as love?.....They watched the sky until it  
was time to sleep.  
  
"Good night,Vivi."  
"Good night,,,,Eiko."   
  
They share each other a smile before they went to their own rooms.Ahh young love is such a sweet thing.....  
  
---------------------  
-continue   
  
Author's Note:Oookay....i admit it...i am some kind of a straight forward person.But i'll try to make this sounds romantic.Tune for the other chapter! 


	4. The Journey for The Truth

FFIX Fanfiction.  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Our Love Will Never Fade (continue)  
Disclaimer:As i already yapped about....the characters is belonged to Mr.Squaresoft and company.Materials and ideas are originally copyrighted  
by me,myself and i.So no copying,hmm?Comments,criticism,suggestion...send it to the mentioned address.Thank you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4:The Journey for The Truth  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright.Is everyone ready?" Zidane calls out.  
"Ready as always!" Eiko called out.  
"Now mommy will be going now.Be good kids,alright?" Garnet says lovingly to her two precious childrens.  
"When will mommy be back?" Alex says,swooshing his tail a bit.Hard to say,both of these kids inherited their father's tail.  
"Yeah...when?" Stephanie calls out.  
"Mommy and daddy won't be long.We will be back soon." Zidane says to his two kids.He raise his head to give orders to Beatrix.  
"Beatrix,take care of them,okay?"  
"You have my words.I will care for them as if they were my own." Beatrix politely kneel down,respectfully.  
"I will assist the Queen and King on this quest.I shall protect them with all my might." Steiner says.  
"Oh.Before we go to the village,we should go to Burmecia to inform Freya." Zidane says.  
  
------------------------------  
  
They went to Burmecia on Hilda Garde 3.Regent Cid has given permission to use it.They arrive shortly.Burmecia is a bit better now.It's finally got  
up back on its feet again.It's doesn't take long until they found her.She wonders why Zidane came to Burmecia.Zidane and others explains the  
situation to her.She understood quickly.  
  
"I see.Very well,i shall assist you on this quest.Beside,it's been awhile since i stopped traveling.Wait here,i want to tell Sir Fratley."  
  
Freya jumps off quickly.She found Sir Fratley very fast.She explains all to him.He too,understand.  
  
"I understand.Go Freya.Don't let me become a barrier to your quest."  
"I promise i'll be back Fratley.I promise.Mark my words.Please,wait for me."  
"I will.I'll always remember you every day,till you return."  
  
Slowly,Freya leaves.She went straight to the group,ready to depart.  
  
  
-continue  
------------------------------  
  
Author's note:Weelll....that's short....eh? Stay tune for the next one! 


	5. Black Mage Village

FFIX Fanfiction.  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Our Love Will Never Fade (continue)  
Disclaimer:As i already yapped about....the characters is belonged to Mr.Squaresoft and company.Materials and ideas are originally copyrighted  
by me,myself and i.So no copying,hmm?Comments,criticism,suggestion...send it to the mentioned address.Thank you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5:Black Mage Village  
------------------------------------------  
  
They've arrived at the Black Mage village.It's near night now,as the sun sets on from its daily path.The one that greeted them at the front door is  
a very unexpected visitor.....  
  
"Kweeehh!"  
"Look! It's Bobby Corwen!" Eiko cried out,happily.  
"My...you've grown large.Shall you show us where the elder Mage is?" says Zidane as he rubs Bobby's head,which it enjoys very much.  
"K-Kweeeeehhhh!!" Bobby cried out happily.It quickly leads them to where the Black Mage is.  
  
Before that,Zidane met with the other Genomes,They are much different now.So happy...so lively.They are much better now.Unlike the past when  
they were all dull and no soul.Back to the point,they met the Black Mage as usual at the grave site.And beside him......  
  
"Mikoto." Zidane called out.  
"Zidane?" asked Mikoto,slowly.Still,no change from her.She still got a cold personality.Just like their brother.  
"Why are you here?" asked Mikoto again.  
"We are here to find a clue to solve a mystery." Eiko blurted out.  
"Mystery?" she asks.  
"Mystery on why Vivi turns into a human.Do you know?" Garnet asks the Black Mage.But he shook his head.  
"No.i'm a later prototype.I don't know any about this."  
  
Hearing these,Zidane sighs.  
  
"Oh man! No what we're gonna do?"  
"Wait."  
"Huh?"  
"I know something that might help you." Mikoto says.  
"Really?What is it?" Eiko excitedly asks,  
"Kuja has kept some books about Black Mage in his castle.I'm sure you could find something in it."  
"Thanks Mikoto!" Zidane cheerfully replies.  
  
Zidane tried to leave but it seems like it was almost nightime.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for a night?Tomorrow you can go continue your quest." said the elder Black Mage.  
  
All nodded.They agreed to stay for a night.Just as Zidane is about to go to sleep,Mikoto stops him.  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
"What is it,Mikoto?"  
"Did you ever feel you're missing someone?"  
"Yeah...sometimes..why?"  
"Did you still missed Kuja even after all he had done?"  
  
Zidane is numbed for awhile.  
  
"Hard to say,even though i tried to deny it,no matter how hard i still miss him.He's our own brother,how could i forget?"  
"............."  
  
(Mikoto...i know.I know you missed Kuja dearly as i do....it's been long since his fateful death...)  
  
  
-continue  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:Short short stories...oh how i love to make short stories! Tune up for more! 


	6. The Truth of The Existance

FFIX Fanfiction.  
Title:Our Love Will Never End  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Author's Note:Oooh...Yeah...the next chapter is up!Sorry for the long delay,been busy!So sit back and enjoy this.Hope you all continue to support  
me!  
Disclaimer:FFIX is own by Squaresoft.I do not own these characters.All the ideas in this are completely copyrighted to me,because i'm the one who  
busy tormenting my brain trying to write this.Comments,suggestions and criticism alike please send to above address.Thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6-The Truth of Existance  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning arrive.Zidane and the others are ready to depart.Before they left,they said goodbye to all the Genomes and Black Mages and promised  
to visit them soon.Up they went,into the Hilda Garde 3,and sets off.During their journey,they set on the auto pilot and went to have some rest.Each  
of them reviews the past of their previous encounter in the Desert Palace.  
  
"Not long now.We'll reach there soon." Garnet says as she puts down her Whale Whisker.  
"Been long since we last been there."Freya says.Steiner who is busy guarding interrupts.  
"Yes.The last time was horrible.That Kuja treats us like animals,putting us in those little rooms and attempting to kill us by drowning us with sand.  
Good thing Regent Cid acted quickly." Steiner says.  
"Those stupid annoying Jesters caught me.Kuja is really a sly one.He always got something up his sleeves." Eiko says as she runs her hands   
through her hair.  
"Sorry i wasn't there to help.I'm such a useless person....." Vivi said,sadly.He hungs his head down.Eiko smiled at him and tries to cheer him up.  
"It's okay.I'm happy that you are concerned about me.It's not your fault.Nobody knew that was coming.It was an unexpected accident."  
"Really?" Vivi cheered back "I'm glad you understand." Vivi replied,rubbing his hand on his head.  
"Oh yes,Vivi.I've got something for you." Eiko says.She went to her things and rummage around.She'd found the thing she's searching for and took  
it back and show it to Vivi.Vivi was mostly surprised.  
  
"A Black Mage hat?For me? It looks just like mine." Vivi says as he smiled at Eiko.  
"Yes.Do you like it?" Eiko asks,shyly yet cheerfull.  
"Like it?" Vivi replied. "I love it! Thanks Eiko." he says as he puts on the hat.It fits perfectly.  
  
Suddenly,Zidane calls them out.  
  
"Hey you guys! We're here! Get your things and get movin'!" Zidane says.He was still used to his slang.  
"Wow! Soon already? This ship is surely a fast one." Eiko says.  
  
They all went down from the ship.Unfortunately,the ship can't land near the desert.If they walk by foot on the desert,they might encounter some   
enemies.Luckily Eiko got an idea.She summoned Fenrir and asked for its help.It agreed to ferry them across the dessert.So up they went,onto  
Fenrir's back.Shortly,they arrived at the entrance.They dismount from Fenrir's back and head into the palace.  
  
They went inside cautiously.The surroundings are rather dusty.Cobwebs hangs from the ceilings and in the corners.  
  
"It's rather dirty." Garnet commented.  
"Yeah.Kuja won't like this if he sees this.He certainly clean it straight away." Zidane joked.  
"There's the bookshelf.Man....he kept so many books.How did he managed to read them all?" Zidane says,awed by the sight.  
"Well he is not a very lazy person to read books.Unlike you are...." Garnet sarcasm Zidane.Zidane grinned sheepishly.  
"Alright! Let's get the searching going!"  
  
They watched high and low.Every pages they turned.Unluckily they found nothing.After a few hours later....  
  
"Phew." Zidane puffed out. "I'm never gonna open any books for a few weeks! Never!"  
"There is no books saying about Black Mages." Freya says.  
"Well? Where did he kept the book?" Steiner says as he walks backwards.Suddenly and clumsily he bumped into a bookshelf.A book fell from  
above and hit his head.  
  
"Ouch!" Steiner says as he rubs his head...or helmet.... "You imbecile book! How dare you fell on me! Me,the leader of the Knight of ---"  
"Hey!" Zidane cuts out. "It's the book! You're a genious,Steiner!" Zidane says as he grabbed the book.  
"Really?Oh your majesty,i do not deserve such status."  
"Let's see now...oh! The book is in Terra language.Only i can read it.I'll read it aloud to you guys."  
  
"Long ago Black Mage once live on the face of Gaia.However their presence are not welcomed by the Gaians.They despies them,and hates them.  
They thought Black Mage are a threat to humankind.Tragedy falls upon these unfortunate civilizations,and by time they are completely destroyed."  
  
Vivi hears this very closely.He can't believe his ears,his kinds are being neglected by time.Zidane continues on.  
  
"The true successor to the Black Mage tribe will have the ability to change into human.Some believe that before the tribe wiped out,a lone Black  
Mage was being released into the outer world to survive from the terrible fate,to live on so that the Black Mage tribe could live longer.However  
nobody ever found this Black Mage.All the answers and secrets of this ancient tribe are only revealed at their resting place,the ancient city of  
Black Mages.However,nobody knew where it was located.Only this words are the guide to it ; 'Cold by day,cold by night.Forever hidden under  
the whitish feather.Go to the north you may find the way,go to the others you'll never get the way.Use the golden sun as a guide,use the creatures  
as the sign.This unholy place will be shown by the great bird of the land."  
  
"Cold by day and night?....This must be the northern continent.The white feathers must be the snow." Garnet points out.  
"The great bird.....was it saying about chocobos?" Eiko wondered.  
"I don't know.Maybe,but we have to find the answers ourselves.At least we have a bit clue.Vivi,are you ready?" Zidane says as he turns to Vivi.  
Vivi looks down and gulped.Everyone understands,it's hard for him to take the fact,but he had to.Vivi looked up with determination shows on his  
face.  
"I'm ready,Zidane."  
"Good.Now everybody,let's search for the land!" Zidane shouts out.  
  
As they were about to leave,they were suddeny stopped by a giant monster.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zidane shouts at the monster.  
"I am the guardian of this place.Master Kuja has assigned me to guard this place to the end.You have entered into the master's lair without   
permission.Now you shall die,you worthless mortals!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Continue  
  
Author's Note:Ho ho ho.....what do you think happened to them?Stay tune to find out! 


End file.
